


Masters of Strategic Planning

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s02e07 Legacy of Terror, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Просто даже самое надежное прикрытие не застраховано от катастрофы по имени Энакин Скайуокер
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Masters of Strategic Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это выросло из тех слов Луминары в 2x07 х)  
Можно считать моей первой попыткой в юмор, хотя он тут в итоге получился только местами.

\- Мастер Кеноби, я бы хотела обсудить с вами еще несколько вопросов касательно стратегического планирования.

Голос ровный, спокойный, будничный. На лице ни один мускул не шевелится. Все выверено до мелочей, а лишнее - упрятано глубже при помощи Силы; уж это она умеет как никто.

Он реагирует точно так же.

\- Да, разумеется, мастер Андули, - точно так же ни тон, ни выражение лица не выдают, что ее слова хоть что-то в нем затронули. Обычная просьба соратницы и друга.

Луминара покидает брифинг-комнату, и тщательно скрываемое предвкушение все же проступает в тени ее улыбки.

Которую тоже никто не видит.

\- Отлично придумано, - говорит он чуть позже, обнимая ее сзади и уже начиная жарко целовать шею.

\- Всегда любила стратегическое планирование, - Луминара откидывает волосы, чтобы обеспечить ему максимальный доступ. - Никто не удивится, что мы засиделись за ним допоздна.

\- Наша репутация в Ордене послужит нам надежным щитом.

\- Точно, - она оборачивается к нему, прижимается нетерпеливо, запуская руки под его тунику, пока он расстегивает ее собственную.

_Мастер Кеноби и мастер Андули - одни из самых дисциплинированных джедаев. _

_Мастер Кеноби и мастер Андули никогда не нарушают правил. _

По иронии судьбы, именно этим они уже какое-то время и занимаются. И если на Корусанте проблем с прикрытием почти не возникает: достаточно не попадаться никому на глаза в Храме, а у Совета дела поважнее, чем следить за ними, - то на совместных миссиях (коих не так уж много) приходится подключать фантазию.

Иногда им хватает и просто оказаться в одном помещении. Встретиться взглядами. Тайком переплести пальцы.

Но гораздо чаще этого бывает мало, поэтому их выручает стратегическое планирование.

Стратегическое планирование становится их спасением от тяжелых военных будней, от долгих, утомительных сражений, от чужой боли, пронизывающей Силу каждый день, когда они несут неизбежные потери.

Стратегическое планирование - символ их свободы, той жизни, которая в Ордене под запретом и которой они так упиваются в эти короткие мгновения наедине.

Луминара испытывает совершенно особенное удовольствие, произнося их кодовую фразу перед тем, как отправиться на поиски Поггла.

\- Не забудьте оставить мне кусочек стратегического планирования, мастер Кеноби. Ненавижу быть не у дел.

Глаза Оби-Вана вспыхивают (хотя лицо все равно остается невозмутимым), и она улыбается лукаво и дерзко, осознавая, что он определенно был бы не прочь прямо сейчас прижать ее к первой подвернувшейся стене.

Но пока поймать Поггла важнее всего. Остальное - непозволительная роскошь.

Луминара Андули любит вопреки Кодексу - но про свой долг все еще помнит.

И отправляется на поиски очередного прихвостня Сепаратистов в удушающую песчаную бурю и пыльные катакомбы.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты почти дал Погглу запустить этого мерзкого червя мне в нос, - Луминара скрещивает руки на груди. Не то, чтобы она всерьез на него злилась, однако пребывание в плену у королевы оживших мертвецов оставляет свой осадок.

\- Все было под контролем, ты же знаешь, - мирно отвечает он.

\- Под контролем! - фыркает она. - Легко тебе говорить, ты-то просто стоял и смотрел, пока эта тварь ползала по мне, - ее передергивает при воспоминании. - Я порой думаю, что...

Оби-Ван не дает ей закончить тысячу раз проверенным способом. Почти сразу подхватывает на руки, и Луминара обвивает его шею, забывая, что хотела сказать.

\- Я могу исправиться, - шепчет он, отстраняясь, но все еще находясь так соблазнительно близко, обжигая своим дыханием; в глазах его пляшут лукавые огоньки.

Луминара улыбается в его губы, мягко очерчивая пальцами их контур и уже прикидывая парочку неплохих вариантов.

В этот момент сзади раздается покашливание.

На лице стоящего в дверях Скайуокера удивление медленно сменяет откровенно хулиганская ухмылка.

Ровно на мгновение Луминара уверена, что это катастрофа.

Она остро ощущает замешательство Оби-Вана, которое соединяется с ее собственным и, кажется, заполняет все помещение, окутывая их с головой. Они застывают, как в карбоните замороженные, абсолютно не представляя, что делать.

И молчание отнюдь не облегчает их положение.

Но Оби-Ван все-таки отмирает первым.

\- Энакин, - говорит он, - что ты здесь делаешь?

Судя по вибрациям, исходящим от него в Силе, он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не прибавить «ситх подери».

\- Мастер Мунди попросил передать, что мы прибудем на Корусант через два часа, - отвечает Скайуокер все с той же дурацкой ухмылкой.

\- Послушай, - Оби-Ван явно решает хоть как-то спасти ситуацию, - это не то, о чем ты подумал.

\- Да ну? И как же вы это объясните, учитель?

\- Мы с мастером Андули просто...

\- ... занимались стратегическим планированием? - ухмылка Энакина становится шире.

Луминара прикусывает губу от абсурдного желания рассмеяться.

\- Что ж, не буду вам мешать.

\- Энакин...

\- Оставь его, Оби-Ван, - наконец-то вмешивается она. - Он никому не скажет. Верно, Скайуокер?

\- О, не волнуйтесь, учитель, - глаза того светятся таким торжеством, что она сразу жалеет о своих словах. - Конечно, я сохраню ваш маленький секрет.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Луминара смотрит на Оби-Вана - и тут же утыкается в его плечо, наконец-то давая волю неконтролируемому смеху.

\- Видел бы ты свое лицо, когда он вошел!

\- Ты выглядела не лучше, - парирует Оби-Ван, но все же присоединяется к ней.

Вместе со смехом уходит и напряжение.

\- Повезло, что это оказался Скайуокер, а не кто-то из Совета, - говорит Луминара уже более серьезно. - Нам стоит быть поосторожнее.

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

\- Энакин просто притягивает к себе неприятности. Но на него можно положиться. Совет ничего не узнает.

\- И все же кодовую фразу лучше сменить, - заключает она, и он не спорит.

Просто даже самое надежное прикрытие не застраховано от катастрофы по имени Энакин Скайуокер.


End file.
